


The Adventures of Olicity

by Izzy___D



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy___D/pseuds/Izzy___D
Summary: A collection of stories about Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak





	1. Numbers

Felicity was used to wrapping her head around large numbers. It was practically part of her job for the last decade of her life, and even before that just for fun. She couldn’t do what she did without being able to calculate and deal with giant numbers. But what she didn’t want to do was wrap her head around the very large number that was how many girls has Oliver Queen slept with before he was with her.  
She knew it was a lot of girls. The name Oliver Queen came with a legend, of course. Oliver Queen and Giant Man Whore used to come hand in hand, back before the island. It never bothered her, truthfully. She knew those days were far, far behind and rarely even thought about it. Still, she was the stupid one for not derailing this conversation the second she saw it going in this direction.  
||  
“Do you really want to talk about this?” Oliver asked, a tiny smirk playing on his face with one of his eyebrows cocked up.  
The answer to that was no, of course. She did not want to delve into Oliver and her sex like before they started going out, but she wasn’t going to back out now.  
“Hey,” She said, “You’re the one who brought it up.”  
He shrugged his shoulders, “You first, though.”  
She nodded, and sighed, thinking back to everyone she’s ever slept with before Oliver. It’s not like there was some grandiose number, but her number wasn’t that low. There were two random kids in high school, and then some in college and of course there was some afterwards. Not that any of them even mattered anymore…  
“Thirteen.” She muttered. The number sound extreme saying it out loud, so she couldn’t even imagine Oliver’s.  
He shook his head, and kind of just stared at her for a moment. She wasn’t exactly sure what he was thinking, but the small smile that was pulling at the corner of his lips had to be a good sign.  
“Am I your best?” He asked. His voice carried his usual cocky tone, but there was something a little different about it. Almost as if he was unsure, or not confident.  
She just laughed, “A little jealous, Oliver?” She asked.  
He just rolled his eyes, and she took that as a yes.  
“Well you shouldn’t be, because yes you are,” She said, “And I love you, so there’s the difference too.”  
He smiled at that, and leaned in to close the space between them. The kiss was soft, tender; it was one of those kisses that translates how much they loved each other.  
Unfortunately, Felicity knew exactly what Oliver was doing.  
She stopped the kiss, and just glared at him for a moment. He was trying to distract her, and he thought that it was going to work.  
“That distraction almost worked.” She said, and it was now his turn to sigh.  
“Fine,” He says, “You started this, though. Remember that.”  
She just nodded, and waited for him to answer again. He was quiet for a bit, and as each second passed by Felicity got nervous. She knew it was a big number, but did she really want to know how big? It was way too late to turn back now, but she really wished she could.  
“I don’t have an exact number,” He said in a small voice, “But I would have to guess around 150 girls.”  
“Oh.” She said.  
That was a lot of girls. That was a giant number of girls. The number of girls that he just said stunned her into silence, leaving her unable to say anything other than a stupid, one syllable response. She wish she could’ve answered back with something as witty as Oliver had, but nothing would come out of her mouth.  
“You were the best,” He said. His voice sounded as if he was unsure if that was the right thing to say, “And that’s out of a lot of girls; I’m only out of thirteen.”  
She glared at him, because that was definitely the wrong thing to say.  
“How were you jealous of thirteen?” She asked, finally finding her voice.  
“Because you weren’t like me. It probably meant something to you when you slept with them, but with me it meant nothing. All it was was sex.” He explained.  
The tight feeling in her chest disappeared a little; that answer certainly helped her deal with that number, but not all of her stress went away. The number still danced in her head, taunting her almost.  
“Still,” She said, “150? That’s a lot of sex, like a lot. And I knew some of the people you used to sleep with, and they’re pretty Oliver. Usually pretty people are good at sex, really good. That’s like Sara and Laurel, and they’re flexible too-“  
But she couldn’t help it. Everything she thought was just spilling from her mouth like horrible word vomit.  
“Felicity, yes I slept with a lot of people-“  
“Not helping Oliver.”  
He rolled his eyes, “I slept with a lot of people, but none of them come even close to comparing to you,” He said, “They all…suck, compared to you. And Felicity, I love you more than any other girl.”  
She smiled, “Are you sure?” She asked, despite herself. She hated feeling this unsure of herself, but she couldn’t help it.  
He chuckled, and shook his head. His hand cupped around her cheek, and he looked straight into her eyes, “Felicity you might have not been the first women I slept with or loved, but you are the love that makes every other person irrelevant.”  
“I love you so much.” She said. She reached across the bed, and closed the space between them; kissing his lips. Every kiss with Oliver always felt like their first kiss; filled with passion and desperation and that new, amazing feeling.  
She was just realizing that now, and she wasn’t sure why.  
“Zero,” She said after breaking the kiss, “Every other person before you doesn’t even matter.”  
He grinned, “I’m feeling a little better now.”  
She shook her head, perplexed that he was jealous of such a tiny number. Still, she completely understood the fear. She felt like that just moments ago, even though there was no reason to. She loved Oliver, and he loved her.  
Every other person was, just as Oliver said, completely irrelevant.  
They met in the middle this time; their lips connecting at the same moment, and their love clear in just one touch.


	2. Highschool AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity meet in tenth grade, and their relationship blooms from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for a while, but it took me a little while to write this, and I'm finally getting some inspiration for some stories again. Hope you like this one!

In high school Felicity Smoak thought she was a no one, she thought that no one noticed her and that she was irrelevant to the people that went to school with her. 

She couldn’t of been more wrong though, and Oliver Queen was gladly willing to prove that to her. She wasn’t a nobody in his eyes, but the smartest, and prettiest girl in the school, she was amazing. 

They were only friends, though, and Oliver also had the small problem which was that he was dating Laurel Lance, and the idea of breaking things off with her was a scary thought, and not just because her dad was a cop. They’ve been friends since they were like, six years old, and the idea of them together used to be the only idea. 

But then their first year of high school ended, and their tenth grade year had begun. There was a new girl, and she was blonde with glasses and a small body, and Oliver’s first thought was how hot she was. He didn’t usually go for girls like her, but then again he really only went for Laurel for the past years in his life. Oliver got to know Felicity though, and he realized she was so much more than just a hot girl. 

She was brilliant, and completely hysterical, and she rambled on and on, but Oliver couldn’t get enough of it. When she talked he lit up, which wouldn’t be a problem if he would just break up with Laurel. 

||

“Felicity Smoak, just the woman I needed to talk to,” Oliver called across the crowded hallway, running up to where Felicity was opening her locker. 

“Oliver Queen,” She said, “What’s up?” 

Oliver sighed, and held up a piece of paper that was crumpled into a ball after he got it back from his Algebra teacher. He wasn’t good at Algebra, but to be failing tests he just couldn’t have. 

She took the paper from him and unrumpled it, her eyes trailing to the big (well small actually) red number written on the top of the test. 

“Okay, so you failed a test, big deal. Everyone fails tests.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “When’s the last time you failed a test?” He asked. 

She blushed, “Okay,” She said, “Everyone but me fails tests.” 

He chuckled, “Exactly, that is why I need you to tutor me.” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Uh, I don’t know Oliver,” She said. 

“Why not?” He asked. He figured she would say yes, after all she tutored another kid a month or two again, and they weren’t friends. Oliver and she have been friends for a few months now. 

“Well, for one,” She said, “Your girlfriend is watching us right now and looks like she wants to slit my throat.” 

Oliver looked behind him, and saw Laurel staring at the two of them talking, her eyes narrowed and glaring at Felicity. She saw Oliver look back, and flinche, turning away from them and walking away. 

“There,” He said, “Problem solved.” 

She giggled, “Okay, okay. I’ll tutor you.” 

“Yes, thank you!” He exclaimed, “When should I come over?” 

“Uh, tonight at like five?” She suggested. 

“Perfect,” He said, “Thanks Smoak.” 

“You got it, Queen.” 

******

When Felicity opened the door for Oliver today, things were exceptionally different. It was snowing, for one, like really snowing. The white flakes were falling from the sky and sticking to the ground, not even melting. 

Oliver was also single, for the first time in forever. He had the huge, red, slap mark to prove that one, too. 

“Come in here, it’s freezing,” Felicity said, taking Oliver’s jacket sleeve and pulling him inside. 

He walked into the warm house, and almost smiled at the now familiar surroundings. He loved this house, because it was so different than his. There wasn’t fifteen different rooms, and three stories, or a maid and the feeling that things were just, off. This house was a home, and sure it was smaller, but that didn’t matter. Felicity and her mom only needed each other, and they made it work, because it wasn’t just a house. This was a home. 

“Is that a slap mark?” Felicity asked, looking at his marked up face. 

“Yeah well, never break up with Laurel Lance, let me tell you that,” Oliver said, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the railing leading up to the stairs. 

“You and Laurel broke up?” Felicity exclaimed, incredulous. 

“Yeah,” He said, “I just... I didn’t feel the same way anymore.” 

She stared at him for a moment, and he looked right back. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but it’s like they were caught up in each other’s eyes, and Oliver didn’t want to tear his eyes away. Something about this was so personal, so real, that he couldn’t stop, and neither could she, apparently. 

“Oh hey, Oliver!” The sound of Felicity’s mom’s voice broke the moment, and the pair both jumped, turning sheepishly towards Donna Smoak. 

“Hey, Ms. S,” Oliver said, smiling at her. 

“Oliver,” She said, “What happened to your face?” 

Oliver smiled sheepishly at her, “Well, you know how girls can be Ms. Smoak,” He said. 

She eyed him for a moment, and then laughed, “Yes I do.” 

“Well, as great as this conversation has been, I think me and Oliver need to head up to my room and start studying.” 

Donna nodded, “Well of course.” 

***

The snow was horrible, and it felt as if it was coming down harder each minute. Their school had already called to say they had a day off, so the only problem was that it was almost eleven, and Oliver had no way home. He certainly wasn’t walking, and he knew no one would come and pick him up. He technically could drive, but he doubted Ms. S would let the sixteen year old take her only car in this storm. 

“Just stay here,” Felicity said. 

“Really?” He asked, turning to look at her. 

The two were on Felicity’s bed, laying on their stomachs and watching some Christmas movie that was playing. Oliver had never seen it, but Felicity had said it was a classic and that he needed to watch it. 

“Well how do you plan on getting home?” She asked, grinning at him. 

He shrugged, “True,” He said, “Slumber party at the Smoak’s, woo!” He said, smirking at her. 

She rolled her eyes, “Best night you’ll ever have.” 

She wasn’t lying then, but neither of them knew it yet. 

So they continued watching the movie, and Oliver had thought it was pretty good. It was kind of cheesy, but it was cute, and he could tell Felicity was loving it. If she liked it, then it was reason enough for him to enjoy it, too. At some point he had moved over enough so there wasn’t any more room between them, and their bodies were touching. 

The movie credits started rolling from the screen, and Oliver looked at Felicity, “That was good,” He said. 

“Really?” She asked, “You liked it?” 

“Well, I like you and you like it, so I guess that’s reason enough.” His eyes widened as soon as he realized what he had said, and he wanted to die. He couldn’t believe that’s how he freaking told her he liked her, oh my god. 

“Oliver,” Felicity said, softly, “You just broke up with Laurel.” 

He sighed, “Yeah, but…” He struggled to find the right words, because he didn’t want to screw this up in his usual Oliver Queen fashion, “But I think I’ve always liked you, and I mean from the second you walked into my chemistry class, and proved Dr. Brown wrong. There was something about you, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you after that,” He said, “And even when I was with Laurel I was thinking about you, I was always thinking about you.” 

He looked at Felicity, gauging her reaction. He couldn’t believe he just said that, like those words actually just came out of his mouth. He sounded like he was in some freaking girly gushy romantic movie, except his life wasn’t a movie and he was stuck here for the night. 

“Ireallylikeyoutoo,” Felicity said, her words coming out in a rush, “But I mean you’re… you! And you were dating Laurel, who I never had a problem with by the way, I mean yeah she was kind of shallow and a little bitchy but-” 

“Felicity,” Oliver said, smirking at her. 

“Right,” She said, “I’m babbling. But anyway, I um, I like you too.” 

Oliver grinned at her, “So, we like each other?” 

Felicity laughed, and threw her face into the covers, trying to hide the blush that was obviously spreading across her face. 

Oliver leaned down, putting his face right next to Felicity’s, “I like your blush Felicity.” 

She looked up at him, and she smiled, and then Felicity did something so out there, and something he thought he was have to do first. 

She kissed him! 

It was a short kiss, only a small peck on the lips, really. But still, it was his first kiss with freaking Felicity Smoak. 

“Sorry, I didn’t even say anything, or like warn you, but I should’ve asked or, I don’t know said something-” 

Oliver shook his head, and pressed his lips against hers. He wanted to kiss her again so badly, and also needed her to stop babbling. It was cute, but kissing her was even cuter. 

And suddenly the kiss wasn’t a kiss anymore, but he was making out with her. His tongue was grazing her lip, before plunging into her mouth. Their lips were in sync, moving with each other at perfect timing. The kiss was getting deeper, and deeper, and their breaths got heavier with each time. Oliver decided to softly push Felicity onto her back, and gently moved himself so he was leaning on top of her. Her arms went around the back of his neck, and he grinned into the kiss. This kiss was better than a thousand kisses he’s had with Laurel. This kiss was everything. 

“Hey, kids, I was-Oh. Oh I’m sorry!” 

Oliver and Felicity both stopped, breathless and their hair out of place, and looked up to see Felicity’s mom staring at them, her mouth wide open. 

“Oh my god, mom!” Felicity exclaimed, stumbling to get onto her feet. 

Oliver quickly moved from his position hovering over her, and also got up to his feet. Oh god, oh god he didn’t even know what to say, how to say something. This has happened before, but it was with Captain Lance, and he already hated him so Oliver didn’t really have to impress him. 

But this is Felicity Smoak’s mom, and he wanted to impress her so bad. Her walking in on him almost laying on his daughter while his tongue was in her mouth probably wasn’t the best impression. 

“Ms. Smoak I am so, so sorry,” Oliver said, putting his hands up in front of him, “I’ll go now, okay? I’ll um walk and see you in two days Felicity!” 

Oliver started walking to the door, but Felicity’s mom placed a hand on his shoulder, “Sit, Oliver,” She said softly, “You too,” She added as she looked at Felicity. 

They both sat automatically, not wanting to do anything else but listen to her in that moment. 

“I always knew this would happen,” She said, and Oliver and Felicity both looked at each other incredulously. This was not how he pictured this conversation going. 

“I mean, you are a handsome man Oliver, and my Felicity is such a good girl-” 

“Mom!” Felicity exclaimed. 

Ms. S just smiled at Felicity, “Anyway, I always figured since Oliver came over you two would end up together, and I really like you Oliver, I do,” She said, “But I’d prefer if I would never have to walk into that again. So either don’t do it, or don’t get caught.” 

Ms. S smiled at both of them, and turned to walk out of the room, “Goodnight!” She said, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Oliver looked at Felicity, his mouth wide open, “What the hell just happened?” 

Felicity groaned, and slumped into her bed, “That was too much.” 

Oliver laughed, “I love your mom,” He said, grinning down at Felicity. 

She looked up at him, “Oh yeah? I bet you do, but me? Oliver how are you not like, creeped out by what just happened? She just said she always thought we would be together and then proceeded to call you handsome!” 

Oliver just laughed, “Because she’s awesome!” He exclaimed, “I mean, come on she just gave us her blessing, and called me handsome, and I mean she likes me still Felicity, and she still likes me after walking in on my tongue down your throat!” 

Felicity looked pointedly at him, “Oh, well when you put it so romantically like that,” She said. 

He grinned at her, “I always had a way with words.” 

She laughed, and Oliver leaned in to kiss her. It wasn’t like before, but just a soft, quick kiss. He liked that their kisses were like that. 

He liked how this was only night one with Felicity, and he was smiling so much. 

“So,” She said, “Do you want me to get some blankets and you can sleep on the floor?” She asked. 

Oliver looked at the floor, and then back at the bed, “This is a pretty big bed,” He said. It was mostly just to tease her, but some part of him wanted to know what she would say. 

“Okay,” She said, and Oliver’s mouth almost dropped open, “But clothes stay on… Except your pants, of course.” 

Felicity didn’t say anything, and Oliver just looked at her, not sure of what he could answer back to that. He wanted to sound somewhat witty, but he wasn’t sounding much of anything with his mouth wide open and no words coming out. 

“I’m kidding, Oliver,” She said, “Just try not and roll over me during the night, okay?” 

Oliver chuckled, “I’ll try.” 

Oliver got out of the bed, and walked over to Felicity’s door where the light switch was. He flipped it down, and the whole room was immersed in darkness. He walked back over to the bed, and quickly found the small lamp that she had placed on her bedside table, which he pulled down on. The dim light lit the room just a little, and the lighting was perfect. 

“Good night, Oliver.” 

“Good night, babe.”

There was a silence, and Oliver grinned, “Do you like babe?” He asked, laughing a little. 

“Yeah,” She said, “I like that.” 

Oliver could have sworn she heard him say, “For now,” but he wasn’t sure, and he didn’t feel like asking at the moment. 

Felicity turned to her side, and Oliver took the chance to wrap his one arm around her side. 

“Goodnight, Felicity,” He said. 

“Good night,” She said, and a few moments passed before she added, “Babe.” 

||

Oliver woke up in the morning with his arm draped around Felicity’s tiny frame, and her body was pressed against Oliver’s body. 

“Good morning,” He said, despite knowing if Felicity was actually awake or not. 

“Oh thank god,” She said, turning over to face Oliver, a small smile on her face, “I thought you were going to sleep for like, another hour, and I would be stuck in this position endlessly.” 

Oliver laughed, and turned onto his back, lifting his arm from Felicity’s body. He kept his head facing in her direction, though, and they were doing that thing where they kind of just stared at each other again. He really liked this, although he didn’t know why he did. He never just stared at Laurel or anything, but then again, their relationship wasn’t always that deep. 

“Looks like the snow came down pretty hard,” Felicity said, her eyes trailing towards the window. 

“Enough for a snowball fight,” Oliver said, and then grinned, “Come over and we’ll have one.” 

Her eyes widened, “You want me to come to your house?” She asked. 

“Uh, yeah,” He said, suddenly nervous, “I mean if you want,” He chuckled.

“Yeah, sure,” She said, and reached up to peck his lips. 

He smiled into the kiss, “I like waking up like this,” He said. 

She smirked at this, “Well I mean if you’re asking to move in with me….” She trailed off, and laughed. 

Oliver laughed, “Come on,” He said, “Let’s get to my house.” 

+++

“Mom!” Oliver yelled, walking through the front door, Felicity walking next to him, “Dad!” He added. 

“Oliver!” His mom exclaimed, her legs carrying her into the room quickly, “Where were you?” 

“I called, but you guys didn’t answer,” He said, “But um, this is Felicity, you’ve heard me talk about her and well she came over,” Oliver explained. 

He was a smooth guy, he really was, and he was so confused about why he got all tongue tied and flustered about freaking Felicity. He should be even smoother about a girl, his girl! 

“Yes,” She said, “Hello Felicity.”

“Hi Mrs. Queen,” Felicity said, smiling. 

“We’re gonna go up to my room, get changed and go outside, probably,” Oliver said, hoping his mom wouldn’t hang too long on the whole changing thing. 

“Okay, sweetie,” She said, “Oh, Laurel called, by the way.” 

Oliver cringed, and he could see Felicity’s head snap up, and then quickly shrink back down. 

“Thanks,” Was all that he said. 

“Well are you going to call her back?” She asked. 

Oliver sighed, “Mom me and Laurel broke up, so no,” He said, “I’m not gonna call her back.” 

His mom’s face twisted up, and she let out a sad noise, “Oh, Oliver! What happened?” She asked. 

He wanted to take Felicity’s hand and run, because she should not have to be here for this damn conversation. 

“Felicity,” Oliver said, “Why don’t you go upstairs and get changed, and I’ll be up in one minute.” His eyes were pleading, and sorry. 

She nodded, and looked at Oliver for a moment before walking up the stairs, not daring to look back at Oliver or his mom. 

“It just didn’t work out, mom,” Oliver simply said.

“Oh, and why is that?” She snapped. 

“I’m not doing this right now, mom,” He said. 

His mom huffed, and Oliver could tell that this wasn’t the end of this conversation. His mom loved Laurel, and Oliver knew that and kept that in mind while he was breaking up with her. He felt bad, but he wasn’t going to base his relationships off of who she loved, he just wasn’t going to make that. 

“So, what?” She asked, “You’re dating Felicity?” 

Oliver bit lip, deciding whether or not he was in the mood for his mom to be set off even more than she already was, 

“Yes I am,” He said, “And she’s waiting upstairs for me, so…” Oliver trailed off, looking at the top of the stairs. He couldn’t see her but he had a feeling that she was trying to listen in on the conversation. 

His mom pursed her lips, but otherwise didn’t say anything else. Oliver took that as the chance to leave, not wanting to stay here any longer. 

He practically ran up the stairs, and just like he thought, found Felicity waiting at the top of the stairs, but just out of sight. 

“Hey, there,” He said, smiling half-heartedly. 

“Hi,” She said, her voice just as small. 

He bit his lip, struggling for the right words to say to her. He wanted to make up for what his mom just said downstairs, but knew that nothing he said could change her mind completely. Or maybe they would, he just didn’t know. 

He took her hand, and dragged her into his room across the hall. He didn’t want to say anything stupid, or something that would make her feel worse, so he didn’t say anything. He just kissed her. He took her hand and pulled her closer to his body, and his lips found hers. They fumbled against each other for a moment, but when finally in sync the kiss was great. 

“Oliver,” Felicity breathed, “I should...go.” 

She tried pulling away, but Oliver just took her hand, keeping a firm grip on it, “No,” He said, “You don’t have to leave,” He sighed, “My mom’s just pissed cause of Laurel and stuff, but not about you, I promise. Give her a minute to calm down and I promise things will be different.” 

She was a silent for a moment, looking as if she was quietly contemplating what Oliver had just said. 

“Alright,” She said, a smiling crossing her face, “Snowball fight, right?” 

He grinned, “Yep,” He said, “Go get dressed, and I’ll be right back.” 

+++

“Mom, we’re going out!” Oliver called, practically waddling towards the door, due to all the layers of clothing he was wearing. 

He freaking hated being too cold, it just ruined all the fun of hanging in the snow. If the snow got in his pants, or shirt it was just uncomfortable. 

The pair walked out the door, and up his driveway, making a turn when they got to the end of it. Where they were going was just a minute or two away from the house, but the walk seemed longer with all the heavy snow on the ground. 

It was totally worth it, though, when they got to the place Oliver told her about. It was a totally empty field, which was now covered in the perfect, white snow. It was perfect for a full out snowball fight, and when summer came around he had so many plans for this place. 

Felicity took his hand, smiling at him in a way that he’s never seen before, almost in a seductive manner. He liked it, he decided as they walked farther into the field. 

Oliver turned towards Felicity, but didn’t have time to get a word out, because as soon as he tried to talk she kissed him. It surprised him for a moment, but Oliver recovered, and kissed her eagerly back. The kiss was passion filled, and the two were going at it in the middle of an empty field. Suddenly, Felicity’s weight was leaning against his body, and Oliver lost his footing. 

He landed on the ground with a thud, his arms wrapped around her in the process, so she fell to. She landed practically on top of him, and Oliver decided he liked this even more than standing up. 

Oliver leaned in towards Felicity, ready to pick up where they ended things just moments ago, when he saw Felicity’s arm go towards his chest. 

Damn it, he thought, he was tricked. 

The freezing snow blasted against his chest, making him widen his eyes in surprise. 

“You distracted me!” He exclaimed.

She smirked, “Aw, did I?” She asked, and then laughed, “Sorry, Queen.” 

He shook his head at her, “Queen, huh?” He asked, “Oh it is so on, Smoak.” 

Oliver grinned at her, and she instantly tried to get up, even though she failed miserably at it. Oliver sat up and practically pounced to grab hold of her waist, making sure that she couldn’t get up and run. Her laugh rang clear through the empty field, and Oliver couldn’t help but laugh at that. Her laugh was contagious, he just couldn’t help it. 

She fell back onto his lap, and as Oliver went to grab for some snow, another voice rung out in the otherwise empty field. 

“Well, Laurel might be a little pissed at this…” Oliver and Felicity both looked up, and Oliver just rolled his eyes when he saw who it was. 

His best friend Tommy Merlyn stood in front of him, clad in heavy layers of clothes and a devious smirk; it was practically his trademark smile, and had all the girls falling for him. Oliver on the other hand, not so much. 

“She probably had a problem with me breaking up with her yesterday, too, but hell, not my problem.” Oliver said, chuckling a little. 

Felicity smacked his leg, and Oliver just grinned at her. He knew what he just said sounded horrible, and like he was a complete dick, but he was allowed to say that stuff to Tommy. He was his best friend and that’s just how they talked. 

“Nice, man,” Tommy said, “Always liked this one a little better.” 

“This one?” Felicity said, her eyebrow raised, but her voice amused. 

“Sorry,” Tommy said, “I always liked blondie better.” 

“Please,” Oliver said, ready to screw with Tommy, “You just wanted a chance to get with Laurel, really.” 

Tommy stared at him for a moment, letting out a groan, “Shut up, man! You know it wasn’t like that at all.” 

Oliver just smiled, “I know,” He said. 

Tommy rolled his eyes, “I guess I’ll let you two be then,” He said, nodding his head in their direction before turning around. 

He didn’t get far though, because Oliver extended his arm and threw a fastball, directly at Tommy’s back. He flinched, jumping up and letting out a small, surprised cry. 

“You jackass,” Tommy said, practically spinning around to face Oliver. 

Oliver just raised an eyebrow, “What did I do?” He asked, “It was all her,” He smirked, and nudged Felicity, who was still sitting on his lap. 

“Hey!” Felicity exclaimed, “I would never!” 

“Yeah,” Tommy said, “Stop blaming your girlfriend for shit.” 

Oh, Oliver thought, that was the first time someone called Felicity his girlfriend and it was actually true. He liked how it sounded, how he could call Felicity his girlfriend now and not just wish for it. It was much better when it was actually true, and it wasn’t just Tommy busting his balls and making fun of the fact that they were close. 

Felicity got up in one swift motion, and took a stride over to where Tommy stood. She had a devious smirk playing on her lips, and Tommy was wearing a matching facial expression. He had a feeling he was about to be beat with snow balls. 

Oliver quickly grabbed some snow and packed it together, but before he could get up and throw it, two snowballs had already hit his body. 

Oliver’s hand went out, and as hard as he could he threw the snowball directly at Tommy. He would get Felicity, but not with snowball he was throwing that hard. 

The three of them ran around the field for the entire afternoon, throwing snowballs and their laughs echoing off the trees deep within the forest. They were cold, with their teeth chattering and their cheeks a rosy pink, but they were having too much fun to notice. 

The only thing that stopped all the fun was when an extremely nice car pulled up to the edge of the field. It was close enough that they could see the car itself, but not close enough to see who was driving the nice thing.

Tommy knew, though, and he sighed. The snowball he was holding dropped out of his hand, and he looked knowingly at Oliver. 

“How the hell did he find me here?” He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. 

“Did you guys get in another fight?” Oliver asked. 

Tommy nodded, “He was being an asshole, as usual, so I said I was going out,” He explained, “How the hell he finds me in a field near your house, though, I just…” Tommy trailed, off his voice becoming ragged. It was obvious he was becoming very mad. 

Felicity looked up at Oliver, an eyebrow raised, but Oliver just shook his head, trying to signal that he could explain all about Tommy and Malcolm Merlyn when Tommy wasn’t around. 

“I’ll catch you guys later,” Tommy said, sighing. 

He nodded at the pair, and started jogging towards the car. Oliver didn’t stop watching, though, even though he knew Merlin would be watching them. He really didn’t like him, and it wasn’t just because he was a dick to Tommy, but something about him just creeped him out. He gave Oliver this weird vibe, and he tried to stay away from him. 

But he still stared him down, his eyes slits from the glaring he tried to direct towards Tommy’s dad. He didn’t care if he saw, because what the hell was he going to do? 

“Fuck that!” Tommy’s voice was loud, and Oliver and Felicity heard it all too well. Oliver wasn’t sure what was going on, but he sure as hell didn’t like it. 

Merlyn motioned towards the car, and Tommy opened the door and got in. He met Merlin's eyes for a moment, right before he got in the car himself. Oliver tried not to flinch away, but his gaze was strong. Merlyn relented, though, and got inside the car. He hastily pulled out of the field, and the car was gone just as fast as it had appeared. 

“Well was that?” Felicity asked, heaving out a breath. 

Oliver took Felicity’s hand, “I’ll explain on the way home,” He said. 

Felicity nodded, and they started walking in the direction of Oliver’s home. She looked up at him, expecting him to start talking. He wasn’t even fully sure how to explain it, though, without invading Tommy’s privacy. 

He sighed, “Tommy’s dad’s a huge tool, and he and Tommy have never really got along,” Oliver explained, “I mean he loves him and everything, but there’s just something off about him.” 

“He gave me this like, trained assassin vibe,” Felicity said. 

Oliver laughed, “Well I’ve never heard that one before,” He said, grinning. 

“Yeah I mean he came silently, not even saying a word, and was glaring at you like he was going to kill you, or something.” 

Oliver chuckled, “Yeah, he doesn’t really like me.” 

Felicity leaned into his side, and Oliver’s arm went around her shoulders. It was a slightly uncomfortable way to walk, but it warmed Oliver up a lot faster. 

“And here I thought nobody was immune to the Oliver Queen charm,” Felicity said, a faux gasp escaping her lips. 

Oliver just rolled his eyes, “Me too, babe.” 

||

Tenth grade passed without a hitch for Oliver and Felicity, and the couple only grew stronger as the time went on. Laurel tried meddling for a few months, but eventually gave up, and just ignored Oliver and Felicity. 

Eleventh grade was a little harder, though, between the harder classes, having to actually prepare for college, and just the fact that couples did fight, even if it was over stupid, stupid things. Sometimes it wasn’t stupid things, though, Oliver could admit that. He could admit that Sara Lance, Laurel’s older sister, trying to get with Oliver at a party was surely grounds for a fight. 

It was a Saturday night, and Tommy was throwing a party because Merlyn was out of town for the week. Oliver was freaking excited, because for the year Felicity and him had been together, she’s never been to one of Tommy’s parties. Tommy’s parties were the kind of things that people talked about for months after, or until he had another party that topped the last one. 

The night was going well, and both Oliver and Felicity were a little buzzed. They couldn’t get too drunk, but they were both just walking back to Oliver’s house after, so they could at least drink something. 

Music was blasting out through speakers, and practically everyone was dancing. Tommy, Oliver, and Felicity were sitting near everyone who was dancing, but were sitting on the couch, red solo cups in their hands. 

Tommy took a sip, “Shit,” He said, “I just throw the best parties!” 

Felicity giggled, and leaned back against Oliver’s body, “Yeah, this is great,” She said, “Know what would be greater, though?” 

Oliver raised an eyebrow, as if to say what, and Felicity just looked up at him and grinned, or well, smirked would be the better term. She was trying to be seductive, realized Oliver, and shit was it working. 

“Guest room?” Oliver whispered in her ear. 

Felicity nodded, and they both stood up. Tommy gave them both a look, and they smiled sheepishly at him. 

“We’ll be back, uh, soon?” Oliver said, and Felicity nodded enthusiastically in agreement. 

“Ohh,” Tommy said, and then laughed, “Well you crazy kids have fun, then.” 

He stood up, and ran into the middle of all his guests laughing and dancing, until he was just another face in the sea of crazy, loud people. 

Oliver and Felicity practically ran up the stairs, and Oliver showed her where the guest room was. It was a pretty big bed, even for a guest room, and even though Felicity and him weren’t about to have sex, they were going to do some stuff. 

“Wait,” Felicity said, “Is that the bathroom?” She asked, pointing behind her at the room across the hall. 

“Yep,” He said. 

She smiled, “I will be right back.”

Oliver nodded, sitting down on the bed and chuckling at his slightly drunk girlfriend. Another person was walking up the stairs, and Oliver wanted to groan when he saw who it was. 

Sara Lance, clad in a very skimpy shirt and makeup caked on her face. She was pretty, but she tried getting with Oliver before, and she was kind of a shitty sister. Hot, yes, but not a good person. If Oliver wasn’t with Felicity, he could sadly see the direction in which this night would have gone in, though. 

“Hey baby,” Sara said, walking closer to the room. 

Oliver sat up straighter, “Sara,” He said. 

She smirked at him, “Oh don’t Sara me,” She murmured. She walked even closer to the room, and took a step inside of it so she was standing at the door frame. 

He rolled his eyes, “Don’t baby me, then.” 

She giggled, and in one swift motion she slammed the door shut. Oh, come on, Oliver thought angrily. He already knew how Felicity would react to this, and he really didn’t want her to get that way. He knew that she could be insecure, especially when a Lance was involved. 

“No,” He said, shaking his head and standing up. 

She raised an eyebrow, “Ollie,” She whined, “You used to practically jump on me.” 

Sadly, true. 

“Things are different now.” 

As on cue, Felicity’s voice sounded from the other side of the door, “Oliver?” She asked. 

“Fel-” 

Oliver tried calling out to her, but Sara’s voice was louder than his, and she cut him off as soon as he tried to speak, “Hold on a second sweetie,” Sara said, “I’ll be finished with him in just one minute.” 

Oliver’s eyes widened, “No!” He exclaimed, his head spinning. He shoved Sara as lightly as possible, not wanting to hit a girl but needing to get out of the room. 

She fell sideways, and Oliver all but ripped the door out of its hinges as he opened it. His heart dropped as she saw Felicity run down the stairs of Tommy’s house, but he wasn’t going to just let her go. 

“Felicity!” He shouted, running as fast as he could down the stairs that seemed to go on forever. When he finally got to the end of the stairs the sound of the front door opening rung in his ears, followed by a loud slam. 

“What happened?” Tommy exclaimed, running up to Oliver. 

Oliver groaned, “Fucking Sara Lance is here, and she made it seem like we hooked up or something.” 

Tommy’s eyes widened, “You didn’t, right?” 

Oliver practically growled, “No!” 

Tommy’s hands shot up, “Alright, man,” He said, “Then go after her!” 

He was right, Oliver thought, and he was once again on his feet, running out the front door. He thought he would have to chase after Felicity, but as soon as he walked outside he spotted her. She was sitting on the sidewalk across from Tommy’s house, looking down on the ground, He glasses hung from her hands, and Oliver knew that she had been crying, or was right now. 

He walked calmly across the street, not wanting to startle her or anything. He stopped about a foot in front of her, and instantly started talking, 

“I didn’t hook up or do anything with Sara!” He exclaimed. 

She sniffled, and looked up, “She’s Sara Lance, Oliver,” Felicity said. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow, “So?” 

She laughed, but it wasn’t humorous, “She’s perfect, she’s a Lance, she’s an older girl-” 

He cut her off, “She’s not you,” He said, trying to make that point clear. 

He didn’t give a shit if Sara was hot and older, because he didn’t love Sara! He would never do   
anything to hurt Felicity, and he didn’t get why she didn’t understand that. 

“A little cliché Oliver,” She said. 

Oliver huffed, “No,” He said, “What’s cliché is you thinking that I’d get with the Sara because she’s hot and older,” He shook his head, “You are who I want! I want my hot, beautiful, smart, funny girlfriend, not Sara Lance. You thinking otherwise is kind of insulting.” 

She bounced up off of her spot on the sidewalk, “You don’t get to say that, Oliver. I’m allowed to be insecure about this stuff, especially when it involves girls like that,” She said, her voice rising. 

“How many times do you want me to say it Felicity! I don’t want her and I didn’t get with her,” He spit, “The only person I wanted to be with was my girlfriend, not Sara Lance, not anyone else. Just the girl I love!” He shouted. 

Silence filled the street, covering Oliver and Felicity like a dome. He had just said he loved her, oh shit. He did, honestly and really did, but he wasn’t planning on saying it during a big fight! He wanted the first time he said it to be perfect, god damn it. 

“You love me,” She said, all traces of anger gone. 

She looked like she was a mix of confused and happy, and he was hoping the happiness would win out.

“Yes,” He said, “I love you! Not fucking Sara or Laurel or any other skank in our grade, or any other grade, because I love you!” He shouted, practically screamed.

People could definitely hear, and he knew that he was probably making a fool out of himself, but in this moment he didn’t care who heard him or how loud he was being. He was too busy trying to prove a point. 

She smiled, “I love you, you dork.” 

She took a short stride and closed the space between them, placing her lips against Oliver’s. He wasn’t sure how they went from having one of their biggest fights to telling each other they love each other and kissing in the streets, but he was happy it happened. 

“Do you wanna go back to the party?” Felicity asked once they separated. 

“Eh,” Oliver said, “I want to be with just you right now.” 

“Back to your house it is, then.” 

Oliver grinned at her, taking her hand as they started walking towards Oliver’s house. He was thinking, and realized that in one short year how much he changed. 

With Laurel, he wasn’t real, or maybe he was being his real self, it just wasn’t a good thing. He was a shitty boyfriend, always flirting with other girls and being a dick to her. They were young with their relationship, sure, but he would also never miss out on a party, and said that he loved her when he barely knew what love was. 

Love is never wanting to be apart from them, love is seeing them and having all the air leave your body because they’re so beautiful, love is laughing so hard over nothing, and kissing afterwards, and it’s changing together, and for the better. 

Love is Felicity. 

He looked down at her, smiling fondly as he thought of everything. He couldn’t lose her, Oliver realized, because he honestly wouldn’t know what he would become. 

Except he didn’t know what they would do because in another year college would just be around the corner, and who knew what direction they would be going in. They could be going an hour away, or twenty hours away. Things could change forever. 

Oliver tried shaking the thoughts from his mind; they loved each other, and they still had a lot of time before all of that. 

He just wished he knew at the time that going to college hours away from each other would have been a blessing compared to what they got. 

||

Senior year was the easiest year out of all four years of high school; it was all electives basically, and it wasn’t stressful at all. 

It wasn’t stressful until both Felicity and Tommy got their first acceptance letter from a college. He tried not to think too much into it, and tried telling himself that the colleges he applied to were just taking a longer time to get back to him. And it wasn’t like he was getting rejection letters either, so that had to count as something. 

Felicity had gotten accepted into Washington University, Miami U, and a bunch of other places that secretly crushed Oliver’s ego whenever he thought about it. There wasn’t one place that Felicity didn’t get accepted into that she applied, and the places she didn’t get a letter from yet, she got an email from. 

Tommy got accepted into a few schools, too, which surprised Oliver, if he was being honest. He was allowed to be honest, though, because they were best friends, and Tommy also thought the schools were playing some kind of joke on him. Oliver had to admit that the thought of that had crossed his mind for a few moments. 

He remembered Tommy getting his first acceptance letter, because Felicity, Tommy, and he were hanging at Tommy’s house. Tommy had run out to check the mail, and he came back in the house with a frown on his face. 

“Got a letter from Washington,” He said, pulling out a thick, manila package from the stack of other mail, ‘Don’t know why a rejection comes in such a big letter.” 

Oliver just chuckled, but Felicity rolled her eyes, “You’re an idiot,” She said. 

Oliver and Tommy both raised an eyebrow at her, and she grinned, “Just open it.” 

He nodded, and Oliver watched Tommy’s face light up as he read through the letter, “Holy shit,” He said, ‘I’m in!” 

Oliver felt a weird mix of emotions; he was obviously very happy for his best friend, but at the same time he could feel jealousy seep into his mind. He didn’t want to be thinking that way, but he was, and he couldn’t help it. Felicity had been accepted into two colleges already, and Tommy one, and so far Oliver hasn’t even received a rejection letter. 

He didn’t let on about his feelings though, so he smiled and said ‘congrats’ and hugged him. It became a cycle, though, with the letters everyone in his life was getting. It was getting more and more annoying each day. 

Oliver sighed, he had to meet up with Felicity soon, but first he had to check the mailbox, as he did every day. Yet another cycle that was becoming rather tedious. 

He got into his car and started it, then proceeded to drive out of his driveway and over to his mailbox. He opened the lid, expecting nothing to be there. 

A yellow envelope was laying in the mailbox, though, and Oliver’s heart skipped a beat. He quickly opened it, practically tearing the letter itself, and read the content inside. 

A smile tugged at the corner of Oliver’s lips, because holy shit! He did it, he freaking made it into a college. Washington University, holy shit!

He placed the letter in the passenger seat, and probably way over the speed limit, he drove to Felicity’s house. He was too excited to slow down, though, because he didn’t know about his future, or if he would be accepted anywhere, but he was! 

He pulled up to the front of Felicity’s house, and she walked out almost as soon as he got there. She had her hair up in a tight ponytail and her thick glasses sat on her face. She looked so goddamn good, Oliver thought, and smiled up at Felicity. 

“Looks like you’re in a good mood,” She said, placing her hands on the passenger door. 

“Ah,” Oliver said, “Be careful when you get in, my acceptance letter is on that seat.” 

Oliver gauged her reaction, and couldn’t help but smile even wider as she started to smile, and cover her mouth with her hands. 

“Oh my god!” Felicity said, opening the door and sitting down, picking up the letter and reading it over, “We both got accepted here!” 

Oliver chuckled, “Well I say we celebrate another four years together,” He said. 

“Oh yeah?” Felicity said, raising an eyebrow, “And what exactly do you have in mind?” 

Well, Oliver though, Sex, for one. 

But he wouldn’t say that, because he didn’t know if she was ready or not. He would obviously if she wanted to, but he wasn’t going to say something and make her feel pressured or uncomfortable.

They both just looked at each, a silence falling over the parked car. He didn’t know if she was thinking the same thing, but if she was… 

Felicity smiled sheepishly, a blush covering her cheeks, and his question was answered just by that. Still, he wasn’t going to say anything yet. He was going to let her make the decision. 

“I can think of something,” She said. 

“Oh yeah?” Oliver said, feeling weirdly nervous, “What?” He asked. 

“Well, nothing that can happen in this car,” She said, grinning at him, “Especially parked in front of my mom’s house.” 

Right, Oliver thought, they were still in a car in front of Felicity’s house. Probably not the best place for them to have sex for the first time. 

He grinned, “How cheesy and super cliché are you willing to get?” Oliver asked, an idea crossing his mind. 

She laughed, “I draw the line at like, doves flying over our heads.” 

He shook his head, smiling at her, “Okay,” He said, “Tell your mom you’re sleeping at my house.” 

He didn’t know if she would actually lie to her mom, but she shook her head and Oliver wanted to sigh in relief. It’s not like he wanted to ask her to lie, but saying they’re going to a nice hotel is probably a giveaway for what they planned to do. 

She smiled up at him, and he placed his hand on top of hers. They were going to do this, to do it, he thought, and damn he was excited. 

+++

“Woah,” Felicity said, “So this is what a nice hotel room looks like.” 

Oliver chuckled, standing at the door frame and just watching Felicity take in the room. He wanted to make sure she liked it, that this was the perfect one for her. He had the money to do all of this, and for her he figured he might as well. 

“You like it, then?” He asked. 

She turned around to look at him, “I’d like it a little more if you’d actually walk into the room.” She said, smirking at him. 

He nodded, and did walk farther into the room. It was really nice, with the walls painted a pearl color, and the bedding a nice off blue color. It was the perfect room to do this in. 

Oliver and Felicity stared at each other, both equally unsure as to where they should start. Oliver didn’t want to just rush into this, and be done with it. He couldn’t read minds either, and he had no idea as to what Felicity could be thinking. 

Felicity started walking over to the bed, and sat down on it. She motioned him over, and he could tell how nervous she was. He smiled at her, trying to ease her tension, as he walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her, and just took her hand. 

“You know we don’t have to do anything-” 

“Shush,” She said, and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

He grinned under the kiss, wondering where this Felicity came from. He always knew she was strong and assertive, but usually not when it came to this kind of stuff. He kissed back reverently, and moved his hand behind Felicity’s shirt. He unclipped the bra, and then he moved apart for a moment. 

He quickly took his shirt off, throwing it over the bed and resuming the kiss. Something within him kept saying that this is big, and he should be nervous, but he pushed the thoughts aside. All they were doing was kissing. It was just kissing for now. 

Felicity kissed him, and then moved. She was in front of him now, and looking at him with uncertainty in her eyes. He didn’t want to say anything, so he just grinned at her, and she smirked back. 

She-oh holy fucking shit- moved so she was on top of Oliver, practically straddling him. She pressed her lips against Oliver’s chest, and worked her way down. The farther she got down, the better it felt, and he let out a moan as she placed a kiss right before his pants line. 

She looked up at him for a moment, and then placed her hands on his zipper and undid them, his pants now open. Her hands were on his pants and she pulled them down, until Oliver was only clad in his underwear. 

He gulped, and smirked at Felicity, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He took Felicity, and in one swift motion flipped her over, so she was the one lying on the bed while he leaned on top of her. She laughed, and Oliver grinned as he went in to kiss her. He followed Felicity’s lead, and trailed kisses down her bare stomach. Her pants were easy to get off, and suddenly it was just the two of them, completely naked and more vulnerable than they ever had been. 

Oliver looked at her with soft eyes, and Felicity’s arms reached around Oliver’s neck. She pulled up a little and he bent down, and they were kissing again. 

Kissing, kissing, kissing….until it was so much more. 

It was so much more than just kissing, and both Felicity and Oliver crashed onto the bed, Felicity laying against Oliver’s chest, and his arm wrapped around Felicity, both of their bodies wrapped securely under the covers. 

“I love you,” Oliver said, looking at her. 

He didn’t know how else to convey what he was feeling, and he also saw people that in a lot of movies, and thought he would try it out. Her smile proved that it was a good thing to say, Oliver decided. 

“I love you, too.” She said. 

The room was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. One that allowed both Oliver and Felicity to just close their eyes and relax for a moment, because this would be their only time. In a year where there was so much to prepare for, this moment, this day, was the only peace they were going to get. 

“Know what this reminds me of?” Felicity asked. 

Oliver looked at her, raising an eyebrow, “I’m hoping you don’t say something about another man,” He said. 

She rolled her eyes, “Oh yeah, you know me and my infamous amount of men,” She said, “No but really, it reminds me of our first kiss, and the morning after when we just laid in my bed.” 

He smiled, “Two years ago,” Oliver said, “Wow.” 

She nodded, and a sudden smirk crossed her face, “There’s also the fact that I initiated our first kiss, and first time.” 

He laughed, “That is true.” He said, “Of course, that’s just me being the gentleman I am.” 

“Did you think that we’d be here?” Felicity asked, “I mean, that we would be like this two years later?” 

“Well yeah,” He said, honestly, “I liked you before we were together, and I just figured that I would never know how to stop.” 

If anyone ever heard how Oliver talked to Felicity when they were alone they would probably think that he had a script that he studied the night before, because god damn he was so different when it was just the two of them. He could actually be himself when it was just the two of them. 

She blushed, “So, you haven’t figured out how to stop yet?” 

He shook his head, “I stopped trying the second I broke with Laurel.” 

Felicity leaned up and kissed Oliver reverently, and with so much love, “I really love you, and I know we’re so young and that this kind of stuff usually doesn’t last forever-” 

“Hey,” He said, “I’m not planning on letting go anytime soon, or at any time at all, really.” 

“I know,” She said, “Me either.” 

She lay her head on Oliver’s chest again, and Oliver’s arm wrapped around Felicity’s body. He rubbed her soothingly, and within a few moments he stopped, because he, too began dozing off. 

Now this, he thought, would be a good way to fall asleep every night. 

He knew they were young, and hadn’t even gone to college yet, but there’s not a doubt in his mind that this kind of day would be their daily routine one day. Maybe not anytime soon, but he knew how they were going to end up. He would fight with all he had to make sure of it. 

+++

“...Oliver Queen!” 

The crowd erupted in cheers, just as they had for every other person whose name had been called before him. 

He stood up, smiling to himself as his blue robe dragged behind him. He had did it, he had graduated, and with a pretty good GPA and grades, if he did say so himself. Also, with the best girlfriend and best friend ever.

As he walked up and grabbed his diploma he spotted both Felicity and Tommy in the crowd, and winked at Felicity. She giggled, and he caught Tommy rolling his eyes. He smiled at his parents and Thea as he walked down the stage to be seated again. 

They called names one by one, and he cheered for the two people he was closest too, but was thankful when it was over. He cheered as the entire class threw up their hats, and people ran to find each other. Tommy found him first, and they both hugged quickly. 

“We did it, man!” Tommy exclaimed. 

Oliver grinned, “Never thought this day would come,” He said, looking all around him. 

“All thanks to me, obviously.” 

Oliver turned around and instantly kissed Felicity, cherishing the moment. 

“Congrats,” He said, grinning at her. 

“Congrats,” She said, and then suddenly her expression changed, and she took a step away from Oliver, a fixed smile on her face. 

“Congrats, kids!” 

Ah, Oliver thought, his parents were here. 

“Thanks mom, dad,” Oliver said, hugging them both. 

“Ollie you actually did it!” Thea said, giggling. 

Oliver just rolled his eyes, but Felicity laughed, “I know, surprising, right?” 

Oliver faux glared at her, but also grabbed her hand at the same time, so obviously he couldn’t have meant much. 

“What do you say, Oliver?” His dad said, “One last High school party of the year?” 

Oliver beamed, “Yeah!” He exclaimed. 

He might have matured a little, and he grew up for sure, but still, he couldn’t pass the opportunity to throw one last party. If he didn’t it would be like missing out on a rite of passage, and he just couldn’t have that. 

“I’ll meet you back at the house, man,” Tommy said, “I gotta find my dad,” He sighed, and clapped Oliver on the shoulder before walking off. 

“Me too, my mom’s probably looking for me,” Felicity said, “I’ll meet up with you in a little.” Her hand left Oliver’s and he watched her as she walked off, until he couldn’t see her anymore.

“Ollie’s in loveeeee,” Thea said, singing the words. 

Oliver’s parents both looked at him knowingly, and he just chuckled, “And how do you know that?” 

“You look at her the way the princesses and princes look at each other, duh,” She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Yeah,” Oliver said, “You’re right.” 

Oliver’s dad placed his hand on his shoulder, “Ready?” He asked. 

Oliver nodded, looking at the place where he spent the last four years of his life, one last time. It was high school, and it was hell sometimes, but still, he actually thought he might miss it a little. 

“Yeah,” He said, “Let’s go.” 

|| 

Summer, with all of its glory, with all of its long nights, and forever sunny days, had passed extremely quickly. Way too quickly for Oliver’s liking. 

There had been what seemed like hundreds of parties, and beach trips, and long nights with Felicity that turned into early mornings with her. One day of bliss melted into the other, and for a little bit, it seemed as if it would never end. It seemed like maybe this would be their infinite summer. 

That thought died the second Felicity said that she couldn’t take a day trip to the beach because of the fact that her and her mom were shopping and packing all day, something which Oliver had neglected to remember. He knew that he had to get it done, sure, but he still had two days before he had to leave, and he figured packing was more of a one night kind of thing. Apparently, though, Oliver was wrong. When he had called Tommy with the plans he had informed him that he too, would also be home packing. 

And when Oliver walked in the door to his house that afternoon, it became abundantly clear that he was, too.

Suitcases were lined along the staircase leading to the upstairs, and his mom was coming down the stairs with one more. 

“Mom?” Oliver asked, “Are you moving?” He grinned, letting her know that he was kidding. But seriously, all these bags were defiantly not necessary. 

“Don’t joke, Oliver,” She said, “We only have two days to pack, which would hardly be enough if Raisa hadn’t already gone out and bought you the things you would need.”

Oliver nodded, “I’ll be sure to thank her.” 

Oliver’s mom sighed, “These are all your bags, okay?” She said, “Now, we need to get started right away.”

Oliver nodded, the feeling of stress suddenly washing over him. This entire summer he’s acted as if this wasn’t a big deal, as if it was just college, just another step to his future. It all seemed big now, all because a simple activity like packing seemed like the biggest deal to his mom. 

“Mom, take a breather,” He said, knowing her well enough to know that she was freaking out. 

“Oliver,” She snapped, “I’m fine.” 

Oliver nodded, yet again, and booked it for the stairs. He had a lot of packing to do now, and his plans for the last two days he had left were sufficiently gone…

…The bags that were once empty just a short two hours ago were now practically filled to the rim in clothes, along with what seemed like a million other things from his room. His room, which was now almost bare. 

It all looked so weird, and he was getting kind of nostalgic, which was something he didn’t do very often. 

“Ollie what happened to your room?” 

Oliver practically spun around, suddenly facing Thea, who had a look etched on her face that was crossed with confusion and amazement. 

“I have to bring the stuff to college with me, kiddo,” He explained. He knew Thea was old enough to understand the concept of college, she was ten after all, but he wondered if she got that he would be gone for most of the year now.

“The house is gonna be lonely now, ya know,” She said, looking at him with an accusing look. 

Oliver only knew one other person who had that look mastered, and suddenly was wondering if Felicity and Thea had spent entirely too much time together over the last few years. 

He chuckled, shaking his head, “Guilt tripping speedy, really?” 

She stuck her tongue out, and giggled, knowing full well what she was trying to get away with, because he was not someone who gave in easily when being guilted, unless Thea was asking. Oliver always caved eventually when it came to his little sister. 

“What if I came with you?” She asked, the same look still plastered to her face. 

“Oh, sure,” He said with a grin, “I hear they’re always accepting ten year olds into colleges now.” 

A devious look crossed her face, “Well they accepted you, Ollie!” She said, and started laughing. 

Oliver’s mouth dropped open, and he didn’t even have a response for his all too witty little sister. How the hell was a ten year old coming back with these kind of come backs? The very comebacks which, he realized, he would really miss.

“I’m gonna miss you speedy,” Was all he said. 

She frowned, “Then don’t go.” 

Oliver just crouched onto his knees and pulled Thea into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tiny body, knowing full well that he would miss her like hell. He would obviously miss his mom and dad, but he loved and looked out for Thea since they were kids, and he couldn’t imagine not having her around. 

A sudden knock sounded on the door, and Oliver looked up to find Tommy standing in the door frame, “Am I interrupting?” He asked, a little sheepishly. 

“Don’t think so,” Oliver said, “Are you good Speedy?” He asked. 

She nodded, and when she backed away her cheeks were suddenly lightly tinted pink, and Oliver had to stop himself from rolling his eyes when he realized why. 

“Blushing a little there,” He whispered in her ear, and her blush only grew. 

“Bye Ollie, bye Tommy!” She exclaimed, happily and practically almost running out of his room. 

Tommy raised an eyebrow, “What was that about?” 

“Just the typical dear diary I love my brother’s best friend sort of thing,” He explained, smirking at him. 

“Well damn,” Tommy said, “I knew I was hot but I didn’t realize even ten year olds thought so.” 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “What are you doing here, I thought you had to pack?” 

“I’m all finished, and am here to propose we get drunk at my house one last time before we head off to a world of snotty professors and cramped dorms!” 

Oliver grinned, nodding his head, “Perfect, man,” He said. 

Oliver turned around quickly, grabbing his jacket off his perfectly made bed, before walking out of the room…

…”One, two, three, four, five…Ah! Five is the winner!” 

Oliver breathed heavily as he practically tore the bottle off of his lips, the nasty taste of the alcohol burning his throat, but at the same time making his chest feel wonderfully warm. 

Tommy and him were playing a rather stupid drinking game, and trying to see who could keep the bottle down for the longest amount of time. Oliver was at five seconds each time so far, which was really damn annoying considering Tommy was holding first place with six seconds. Still, they were both equally drunk, and Oliver was having a hell of a good time. 

“I say it’s time we switch the liquor,” Tommy announced, bounding up from his spot on the basement floor and walking (stumbling) over to his liquor cabinet. He was loaded with stuff; there probably wasn’t an alcohol someone could name that wasn’t in that cabinet. 

“Oh, yeah,” Oliver said, “Mixing alcohol is always a great idea, and never ends bad.” 

Oliver didn’t really care though, because he was already a little too drunk to care about his actions. 

Tommy grinned back at him, and reached into the cabinet. He looked for a few seconds, but quickly turned around with an almost full bottle of Rum in his hands. 

“Oh boy,” Oliver said, but grinned. 

Tommy opened the bottle, putting it up to his lips and throwing his head back. He cringed as soon as the he put his head back down, and shook his head, “Nasty shit,” He said, sitting back down across from Oliver, and handing the bottle to him. 

“Thanks, man,” He said, and bit his lip. He just needed one more good chug to be where he wanted to be, but god damn, he really hated Rum. 

“Don’t pussy out, come on man!” Tommy shouted. 

“Fuckkkkk!” Oliver exclaimed, drawing his word out.

He took one big breath, and started chugging. He could hear Tommy chanting numbers, but was only focusing on this horrible stuff. 

“…Six, seven! We have a winner!” Tommy exclaimed, as Oliver broke out into a fit of coughing. 

“Jesus,” He muttered, wiping his lips with his shirt sleeve. 

After that, Oliver was pretty damn smashed. His head was kind of spinning, and he couldn’t get a stupid grin off of his face. Tommy and he were laying on the ground, laughing and talking about the randomness of things. 

“This is it,” Tommy said, “This is the last time the two of us will be together.” 

“No, no, no!” Oliver slurred, “We’ll still see each other, man.” 

Tommy laughed, “But I decided to go to California, and you’ll be in Washington, and we’ll be getting drunk with our new friends instead of each other,” He said. 

“Dude you’ll always be my best friend, not kidding!” Oliver exclaimed. 

“Me and Felicity, bro?” He asked, and the ‘bro’ he tacked on at the end of his question was a huge drunk signal. Tommy loved that word when he got drunk. 

“Bro,” He said, laughing, “You’re like my…my... Best man! Yeah! And Felicity’s like my wife, ya know?” 

“Aw,” Tommy said, laughing, “You should call her and tell her that, bro.” 

Oliver shook his head, loving the idea. He pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and slowly found Felicity’s contact. He hit the call button, and hoped she was still awake. 

It rung a few times, but went to voicemail, and Oliver sighed. He wanted to talk to Felicity so, so bad. 

“Heyyy baby,” He said when he heard the noise go off that signaled him to start talking, “So Tommy and me got really drunk, and we were talking, right babe? And umm…Oh yeah, so we were talking and I realized he was like my best man, Tommy is, and you, you’re my wife. And I really want to talk to you, and I love you, like a lot Felicity. I can’t wait to go to college with you, but I will miss Tommy…” Oliver trailed off, thinking of what else to say. 

“Thanks for letting me be the best man, blondie!” Tommy exclaimed in Oliver’s ear, right where he was holding the phone. 

“Yeah, thanks babe,” Oliver said, “Well goodnight, love youuu!” 

Oliver hung up the phone, and a smile covered his face again, because God, he freaking loved Felicity. He loved her so much more than he even liked Laurel, and he just always wanted to be with her. He didn’t want to be one of those guys who was obsessed with their girlfriends, but it was pretty hard not to. 

Huh, he realized, he was also pretty hungry. 

He laughed, his thoughts amusing his drunk mind. 

“Dude are you hungry, too?” Oliver asked, flipping over onto his stomach and looking at Tommy. 

“Yeah, bro!” Tommy exclaimed, “Like, shit, I could go for…Anything!” 

And so the night continued like that, and surprisingly, they both only threw up once. 

+++

Two hours, and ten minutes into a car ride with anyone, regardless of who they are, and how much you love them, can become extremely tedious. You run out of things to do, and you get tired and just want to get out of the damn car. 

It makes it worse when there’s three hours left in the ride. 

“So I’m guessing you don’t want to play I Spy?” Felicity asked, grinning over at him sheepishly. 

Oliver rolled his eyes, “Oh, you know me so well.” 

Oliver and Felicity were driving up to Washington University together, even though it was probably easier to fly there. They both protested though, thinking a road trip together would be fun. 

Their parents took the easier route and flew there, like smart people. 

Felicity pulled out her phone, and Oliver looked over her shoulder, “You listen to your voicemails?” He asked, looking at the screen she pulled up. 

“Well there is one from you here,” She said, clicking on the ‘play’ button. 

Suddenly, flashbacks from the previous night came rushing back to Oliver, and his face instantly turned red. Drunk voicemails always seem like a good thing the night of, but Oliver couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing to listen to the next day. 

“Oh, you don’t have to-“ 

But it was too late; a grin started pulling on the corners of Felicity’s lips, and a giggle escaped her. Oliver just kept his eyes on the road, not wanting to look her in the eyes. 

“Two questions,” Felicity said, putting her phone on her lap, “One, did I miss the proposal? And two, how are you functioning right now?” 

Oliver glanced at her, and she was wearing the biggest smirk on her face, which under different circumstances he would find extremely cute, and probably kiss her. He was too embarrassed for that now. 

“Shut up,” He said, shaking his head, 

“Okay, okay,” She muttered, “But um, was the reception nice at least?” 

She burst out laughing, and Oliver couldn’t help the smile that was tugging on his lips, “Yeah, it’s a real shame you missed it.” 

+++

“Tommy, I have to share a freaking room,” 

It took time, but Oliver and Felicity had eventually arrived on the campus. Their parents had got there before them, and thankfully started setting up their rooms, which were only a two minute walk away from each other. 

Oliver didn’t want to sound like a pervert, but thoughts of christening his dorm room immediately sprung to his mind when he realized how close they were to each other. Now all he needed was their parents to leave, and his first day here could be complete. 

“Me too, man,” Tommy said over the phone, “But at least you’re not sharing a room with a guy that is currently in the middle of building what he calls, a ‘super suit’” 

Oliver snickered, “Sounds fun,” He said, and a sudden noise at the door caught his attention, “My parents are back, I’ll call you soon.” 

He hung up the phone, and walked to the door, taking the box from his dad’s hand, “Is this the last one?” He asked, walking it over to his bed. 

“Seems so,” His mother said. 

He nodded, “Thank you so much guys, for helping me set this up, and all.” 

Oliver’s mom smiled, and threw her arms around Oliver, “Honey we are so proud,” She said, and Oliver smiled. 

“Thank you,” He whispered. 

She let go, and quickly wiped her eyes, “Okay, Robert, are you ready?” 

He nodded, “I’ll see you in two months son, right?” He asked. 

“Yep,” He said, “Can’t miss the annual Queen Boat trip.” 

Oliver’s dad smiled, and nodded at Oliver, before the pair walked out the door. 

Woah, Oliver thought, glancing around his room, this is the first time in eighteen years that he was truly alone, and without parents. 

It felt liberating, but also, a little weird. 

His tiny moment was busted when the door swung open, and a tall, dark man with close shaved hair walked into the room, a box in his hand. 

“Hey,” He said, placing the box down and extending a hand to Oliver. 

“Uh, hey, I’m Oliver,” He said, taking the man’s hand and shaking it. 

“John, but you can call me Diggle.” 

Oliver nodded, wondering where the hell he got Diggle from the name John, but thinking that it didn’t really matter. 

“I’m gonna head out for a little,” Oliver said, inching towards the door. 

Diggle nodded, and Oliver walked out the door. 

It wasn’t difficult to find Felicity’s dorm room, and it was a really short walk. He knocked on the door, and heard Felicity’s voice from the other side, and figured it was okay to come in. 

He opened the door, and her room was similar to his, except hers seemed to have a little more room, and the bed was positioned in a different way. 

The bed, which was a bunk bed. 

A smirk crossed Oliver’s face, “Nice bunk bed, babe,” He said. 

Felicity rolled her eyes, “I know,” She said, “At least I don’t have to share the room with anyone,” A grin suddenly replaced her small frown. 

“Damn, lucky,” He said. 

“So,” Felicity said, “Did you ever have sex on a bunk bed?” 

Oliver’s mouth dropped, but he quickly composed himself. He practically sauntered over to Felicity, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He dipped his head, and placed his lips against hers. It was a frantic kind of kiss, and the two were walking backwards, both grinning like idiots. Oliver unclamped Felicity’s bra, and they fell onto the bed. 

“And suddenly,” Oliver said, trailing kisses down Felicity’s neck, “I find bunkbeds so hot.” 

She giggled, “Me too.”…..

….College wasn’t just parties and sex on bunk beds, apparently. Oliver wished it was, but sadly there was classes, and homework, and multiple exams almost every week. He wasn’t used to putting in this much work, honestly, and if he didn’t have Felicity pushing for him, he wasn’t sure if he would have kept trying. 

Oh, she was pushing though. They met up at least twice a week to study, and strictly study. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t mind that they were just strictly studying, but it did help him a lot. There was always afterwards to do all the stuff he wanted to do, anyway. 

Diggle was a really good friend, even though no one could really beat Tommy. They hung out a lot, and Felicity really seemed to like him, too. 

“How long have you guys been together?” Diggle asked one night. 

The three of them were sitting in Oliver and Diggle’s room, just hanging out and drinking a few beers. 

“Almost three years,” Oliver said, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Oliver was dating a little bitch before me,” Felicity announced, and then took a gulp of beer. 

Oliver’s eyes widened, and he coughed out a laugh, as Diggle full on laughed, “Well, I say we cut you off from drinking.” 

Felicity just shrugged her shoulders, “Her name was Laurel, and her sister was even sluttier.” 

“Oh my god,” Oliver muttered, shaking his head, with a grin tugging on the corner of his lips. 

Diggle was full out grinning, and Felicity was laughing. Oliver kind of just looked around, loving his life at the moment. Things were going pretty damn well…

….”I hate this freaking school!” Oliver exclaimed, storming into Felicity’s room and slamming his crumpled up test onto the side desk. 

Felicity looked up from her laptop, raising an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?” She asked. She set the laptop next to where she was sitting and stood up. 

“I got a stupid sixty-seven on the Calc test!” He exclaimed, “And we studied for that for like, two weeks! I hate that class so much, Jesus fuc-“ 

“Hey,” Felicity said, pressing her hand against Oliver’s cheek, “You’re turning into me with the rambling.” 

Oliver ducked his head, shaking it. He just couldn’t help it, because he really did study his ass off, and he really didn’t like getting D’s on tests anymore. Two or three years ago he would have shrugged it off, but now? Now it was just annoying, because god damn it! He knew he could do so much better than this. 

“You studied, and you worked hard. Calculus just isn’t your thing, okay,” She said. 

He sighed, “I guess,” He muttered. 

A small smile rose to her lips, and Oliver looked at her questioningly. 

She kissed the shirt over his chest, and Oliver sighed again, “Felicity…” He said, trailing off. 

“Shhh,” She whispered, planting another kiss, but this time closer to his neck. 

She kissed his neck, and her lips didn’t leave his body as they moved up his neck, and onto his jaw, until they were pressed firmly against his lips, and it was Oliver’s turn to act. 

He kissed her back slowly, calmly, and her lips parted for him. His tongue grazed her lips, before plunging in. Felicity wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, and ran her hands through his hair. 

“Feeling better?” She breathed. 

“Much,” He said, and leaned in for another kiss….

….Oliver’s alarm clock went off early, way earlier than usual. It’s incisive beeping made Oliver want to throw a something hard at it, but he was too tired to actually do anything about. 

“Oliver, get the hell up!” Diggle’s drowsy voice muttered from the other side of the room. 

Oliver groaned, and lifted his head up. He hit the ‘off’ button on his alarm clock, and lay his head back down. He knew he had to get up for something, but he really, really did not want to. His alarm read 5:00 A.M when he turned it off, which was not a time that Oliver loved. Give him another hour, that was fine, but that was the earliest. 

“Man, you have that boat trip,” Diggle said. 

“Shit,” Oliver said, groaning again. 

He got up for real this time, and swiftly got dressed. His dad asked him to come home the night before instead of meeting him at the dock closest to school, but Oliver thought it would just be easier for his dad to drive to him. His condition was that he would be at the dock by 5:45 exactly, and if he didn’t hurry up then he would miss it. 

“Bye, man!” Oliver said, and heard Diggle mumble something before he shut the door behind him. 

He practically ran down the hall, making sure he could get to Felicity’s room before he left. He knew he had to rush, but he wanted to say goodbye before he left for a week. He twisted the door open quietly, and tried not to make too much noise. 

“Hey,” He whispered, crouching down next to her bed, “I wanted to say bye.” 

She turned over so she was facing him, but her eyes were still closed, “Love you,” She whispered. 

Oliver chuckled, and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Oliver went to separate himself from her, but her hand pressed against his cheek, and she deepened the kiss. 

“Mmm,” She muttered, “Something to remember me by.” 

Oliver grinned, “This is probably the first week we’ve been apart in a very long time,” He said. 

“All the more reason for that kiss,” She said, smirking at him. 

She yawned, and Oliver smiled at her, “Go back to bed,” He said, “I’ll call you later.” 

He leaned down and pressed a kiss against her forehead, before turning back around and walking out the door. 

He made it to his car, and was glad it only took about fifteen minutes to get to the nearest dock. He spotted his dad waiting on a bench, and raised his hand in the air. 

“How the hell did you get our boat here?” Oliver asked, grinning at his dad. 

His dad leaned in for a hug, and Oliver quickly hugged him, “Oh you know, son,” He shrugged his shoulders, and Oliver just laughed. 

“You ready?” He asked. 

Oliver nodded, and followed his dad’s path onto the boat….

…Felicity was idly sitting in class, her foot tapping on the ground and her laptop open in front of her. It was her coding class, which was something she was already amazing at, not to brag, or anything. 

Her teacher’s voice was droning on in the background, and Felicity was making more advanced codes than he was teaching. She grinned when she broke the part she was stuck at, and sat back for a moment. She could let her mind wander for a little bit.

She didn’t get much time, though, because a knock sounded on the door of the class, and the man at the door asked for her. 

A million thoughts ran through Felicity’s mind, each one worse than the one before. She wasn’t sure why she was getting called out of class, but she followed the man anyway.

“Do you um, know why I’m following you? Because I’m getting kind of nervous and I keep thinking of bad things, which I’m sure it’s not, but still-“ 

“Ms. Smoak,” The man said, cutting her off, “Your friend is here.” 

Felicity looked in front of her, and all of the bad thoughts left her mind. A huge grin rose to her face, and she ran up to the person waiting for her. 

“Tommy, oh my god!” She exclaimed. 

She kept in touch with him, but missed him a lot; not as much as Oliver, probably, but she still really missed him. He became one of her best friends over the years. 

“Hey,” He said, and if she was paying more attention she probably would have noticed his somber tone, a tone that she’s rarely ever heard him use, “Is there a private place we could go?” He asked. 

Felicity felt as if her heart had skipped a beat, and when she really looked at him, she could see the tears welling in his eyes, and the frown he was wearing. 

“Tommy?” She asked, the thoughts from before filling her mind once again, “What’s wrong?” 

“Felicity, I really think we should go somewhere alone.” 

She was being stubborn, though, and didn’t want to wait to hear whatever he had to say. She wanted to hear it right now, and she wasn’t willing to budge. 

“Just say it Tommy.” 

He heaved a sigh, and said, “I guess you haven’t been watching the news, but um…” He trailed off, and a tear escaped his eye, “Oliver’s boat went down, Felicity, and they think Oliver and Robert are…dead.” He choked out the last part. 

Felicity’s head was spinning, and tears fell from her eyes, “No,” She said, “He was supposed to come back in a week…No!” 

Oliver Queen was not dead; there was just no way that Oliver was dead. 

“I’m so sorry,” He said. 

“No.” Felicity whispered, but she knew it was true. 

A sob wracked her body, and she fell against Tommy. His arms wrapped around her, and she could feel his body silently move with sobs. 

And the two stood in the middle of the common room, both sobbing over their best friend, over the love of her life. 

“It was just supposed to be a week,” Felicity choked out.   
“I know,” Tommy whispered, “I know.” 

 

+++

The rain poured down on Felicity as she made her way from her car to the front of her office. 

After finishing college she got a job almost immidetly, although, she wasn’t sure if it was   
because of her qualifications, or because of her connections to the Queen family. 

Queen family, she thought darkly, as she walked into the office, not much of a family anymore. 

She was hoping it had more to do with her qualifications than her knowing of Moira Queen, but she tried to push that thought aside. It certainly didn’t help her ego, or her thoughts of Oliver. 

She was always thinking of Oliver, though, because it had only been five years since he had died, and she became closer with Moira and Thea in that time. They kind of clung to each other for the first year, and there’s no doubt that she would have totally shut everyone out if it wasn’t for them, even Tommy and Diggle. 

Tommy and she had stuck together too, because no matter what, they were probably the two closest people to Oliver, and they both felt as if they were put through hell. 

It hurt less now, but still, there was always that dull pain in the back of her mind, reminding her of what had happened. 

She sighed, shaking her head, and trying to clear all of those thoughts out of her mind. She sat down in her tiny cubical slash office; it was kind of in the middle of the two, because it had its own door, but still, it was kind of small. 

Not that she would ever complain, because she was a year out of college with a good, and steady job already. She didn’t know a lot of people who had that opportunity. It was a great job, actually, and something she loved to do. 

She was an IT girl for Steele Consolidated, and she worked with computers and codes every day. It used to be Queen Consolidated, but the owner, Walter, got married to Moira, and she thought that since he was practically running the business anyway, they might as well change the name. 

Felicity was probably the only person who thought it was weird that she married her dead husband’s best friend, though. 

“Come on,” Felicity said to Tommy the night she found out she was engaged to Walter, “It would be like if I started dating you! Not that you’re unattractive or anything, but it would be so weird.” 

Tommy just laughed, “Yeah, it is weird,” Tommy said, “But at the same time…Moira hasn’t smiled like this since Oliver…” He trailed off. 

So that was the end of that, and Felicity happily showed up to the wedding, and only cried once before the entire thing started. It was a mix of thinking of Oliver as her date, and then thinking Oliver as her husband. 

But still, the wedding was nice, and Felicity got used to the entire thing. 

“Ah, Ms. Smoak,” Walter’s voice broke through her thoughts, and she looked up from her computer, “How’s the work going today?” 

She smiled, “Good,” She said, “Only one person contacted me today to fix their toaster.” Felicity smiled wryly at him.

He chuckled, “Then it seems as if things are improving,” He said, smiling. 

She nodded, and a sound from her computer had her eyes trailing towards it. 

“I’ll let you get back to work,” He said, nodding his head and turning around. He walked out of the cubical, closing the door behind him. 

It was a notification from her personal, which she rarely got. Her work email was usually buzzing with notifications, but not usually her personal. 

It could have been Diggle, who had been doing a tour in Afghanistan. They ended up being extremely close friends, and whenever Diggle had the chance to, he emailed her. 

She opened the tap, but was confused by the email. It was just a bunch of random letters and numbers. Still, she clicked on it anyway.

Felicity, 

I can’t write much, but I’m coming home soon. I prom

The email was cut off, but Felicity’s heart was beating rapidly, and she could feel tears prickle in her eyes. There was no way it was Oliver, and it was probably just spam. She wasn’t going to let her mind even begin to hope; to begin to yearn. 

Nothing would break her heart more than false hope from a man who was dead…

…The email consumed her thoughts all day and all night, and even though two months had passed, she was constantly thinking of it. She reminded herself that it was probably spam, but something was tugging at her mind, making her think that maybe it wasn’t spam. She didn’t want to be thinking those things, she loathed the thoughts that have been consuming her every waking second, and sometimes, her dreams even. 

She was coming back from her lunch break, and she was trying to keep all things email from her mind. She filled her thoughts with what she ate for lunch, her plans for the weekend, and as she got closer to her cubical, why the hell it was open, and as she stood outside of it, she thought of why there was a tall man with buzzed hair standing in her cubical, facing the window. 

She hated herself for thinking this, but god damn was he built. 

She shook her head, walking into the room, “Uh, excuse me?” She said, “Are you lost or something because I wasn’t expecting someone and you’re not even dressed in a suit so I really don’t think you’re in the right pl-“ 

The words turned to mush on her lips as the man turned around. It took her mind a minute to put the face together, but there he was. Oliver stood in front of her, a small smile on his face, and a pleading look in his eyes. 

He looked different, with his hair being cut closer, and his muscles, but there was also a different maturity about him that wasn’t there five years ago. At the same time though, he looked exactly the same. He looked exactly like her Oliver. 

“Oliver?” She asked, the word coming out in barely a whisper. 

He nodded, and moved closer to her, “I know I have a lot to explain, and I know so much is different, but...I need you.” 

A sob rose from Felicity’s throat, and tears spilled from her eyes. He took three strides and he was suddenly right there, right next to her. She practically collapsed into him, and his arms wrapped around her like he had never stopped doing it. 

“How?” She asked, looking up, “How are you here?” 

He had tears in his eyes too, and he took his thumb and wiped away her tears, “I never died. I washed up on an island, and a lot happened.” 

She sniffled, “How cryptic.” 

He smiled, and a tear escaped his eye, “I love you, and I promise I’ll explain it all, but not here.” 

She nodded, “You have to see your mom, and Thea, and Tommy!” She exclaimed. 

“I needed to see you first,”

Felicity couldn’t stand it anymore, and lifted her head, pressing her lips against Oliver’s. She was brought back to their last kiss, when she only thought she was saying goodbye for a week. It was five years later, and his kisses still grounded her, and still cause a smile to grow on her face. 

“Oh my god,” He whispered, “I missed this so much,” 

“Come on Oliver,” She said, despite every emotion and thought in her body wanting to close the door and lock it, “Your family needs you.” 

He nodded, “Did I say I love you? Because Felicity, I love you so much.” 

She grinned, “You did, but you wouldn’t believe how much I missed hearing you say it.” 

+++

Five years on the island from hell was bad, so, so bad; but being prodded by doctors for an entire week while your family is watching you like a hawk, well, that’s up there on the pretty bad list, too. 

He supposed this was significantly better, though, especially when he was finally with the people that he’s been yearning for, for five years. God, he missed his family so much. 

His mom, who he loved so much, but never really expressed it, or showed it. He was always too busy, too preoccupied for his family. And Thea, who was just a little girl when he disappeared, was now sixteen, and mature, and not so little anymore. She was the perfect sister, and he missed her so much that thinking about it makes him sad. There’s Tommy, who was his best friend, who was the kid he played pranks with, and got shit faced with, grew up a little, too. Oliver thinks his disappearance made him grow, and really think. 

But then there was Felicity, his Felicity. He was scared that her feelings for him would fade over time, and that she would move on, but she was there, ready for him, and still in love with him. He didn’t know how he got so lucky. She was even more beautiful now, and their kisses still made fireworks explode behind his eyes. 

He was changed, too, but it wasn’t all bad. He matured completely, after all, he was forced too. He was more alert, and more in guard, but he wasn’t scared of anything, and he wasn’t the immature little kid he was when he left. He knew he was a little more stoic, and serious, but he didn’t have a choice. Sometimes, that’s all you can be if you want to get through the worst. 

The week that followed his return seemed as if it would last forever, but was thankfully finally over. His mom suggested he go home with Felicity, and he gladly accepted that offer. Felicity had her own apartment, and he had a feeling he would be going back there every day. 

They got back to get her apartment and Oliver was exhausted. She crashed into her bed, and he followed suit. 

He fell asleep right away…

…It didn’t last long. He could hear his own screams, and could feel the sweat that was building up on his back and forehead. 

“Oliver!” He heard in the distance, “Oliver!” 

He bolted upright, his breathing heavy, and his mind swarming. He didn’t know where he was, or why he was there. He wasn’t used to waking up to furniture and on an actual bed. 

“Hey,” Felicity’s voice brought him back, and he turned to face her, “You’re okay. You’re with me.” 

He nodded, and sat up against the headboard, his breathing still heavy. He was used to nightmares, but he wasn’t really used to other people around to see them. It was a little unnerving, honestly. 

“Do you want to talk about?” She asked. 

So bad, Oliver thought, but he didn’t even know how to begin to explain what was going on inside of his screwed up mind. 

“I don’t know how to,” He muttered. 

“Oliver, that’s okay,” She said, “Do you want to go back to bed?” 

“No,” He said quickly, “Fill me in on everything that I missed.” 

He couldn’t bear the thought of closing his eyes and welcoming the nightmares back, and he needed a distraction, because he wasn’t ready to talk about what happened to him, yet. 

“Should I start with the fact that I almost punched Laurel at your funeral?” She asked. 

Oliver’s jaw dropped, and a full out laugh left his mouth. Woah, he hasn’t laughed in the longest time. 

He kissed her quickly, and she raised an eyebrow, “What was that for?” 

He sighed happily, “I haven’t laughed in a very long time.”

She looked torn between wanting to smile and to cry, but a smile eventually graced her face, “Then you are really going to love this story.”…..

…”What about that one?” 

Felicity was asking about the scars on his body, and for some reason, Oliver wasn’t bothered by it. He didn’t think he would feel comfortable telling anyone about his battles, and his time on the island, but he enjoyed letting Felicity in. 

“There was another man on the island, his name was Slade Wilson,” Oliver said, “And he was training me, and well, I was a horrible fighter.” 

She nodded, and kissed the scar; he could feel a small, content smile rise to his face.

“Can I tell you everything Felicity?” He asked, feeling ready, “It might change your mind about a lot, and I just want to explain.” 

“Of course,” She answered. 

Oliver sighed, and started to explain everything. He explained how his dad killed himself, and the ship member, and how he washed up on some island. He explained how many times he almost died at first, and how many times he had to kill someone so that he didn’t die. He told her about every part of the last five years, from Slade and Shadow, to Amanda Waller. 

And the book, the book that he kept by his side for the past five years. It was the only thing that stayed with him the entire time, and the thing of the utmost important. 

“What’s in the book?” Felicity asked when he was finished. 

“A list of names,” He explained. “I think they’re people that have failed the city; the really corrupt people.” 

“Wow,” Was all she said. 

“So now I have a big thing to tell you, and I understand if you’ll want to back out after I tell you,” He warned her. 

She nodded, and he sighed, “I want to stop all these people, and I’m strong enough to. I have a bow and arrow, and weapons, and a suit to conceal myself from the world. These are bad people, Felicity,” He explained, “And I’m not letting a single one get away.” 

He looked at her, gaging her reaction. He was almost positive she would want to leave, because she wasn’t a violent person, but he was willing to be in order to stop everyone. 

“So, what are you going to call yourself?” 

“What?” He asked, confused by her question. 

“Well come on,” She said, “You’ll practically be a super hero…Wow, I’m going to be dating a super hero.” 

Oliver grinned, and laughed, “I’m not giving myself a name,” He said, “And really? That’s all your concerned with?” 

“I know you Oliver, and I know that you know what you have to do,” She said, “As long as you don’t kill anyone doing it.” 

He kissed her again, and this time she kissed back. It was their first real kiss in five years, and Oliver couldn’t imagine feeling happier than this. 

“I’m not going to fail you Felicity,” Oliver said, wrapping his arm around her body and moving her closer to him. 

She pressed her head against his chest, and looked up at him, “I know you’re not.” 

It was quiet for a few moments, but Felicity’s voice inevitably broke the silence, “Did you say something about a bow and arrow?” She asked. 

“Yes, why?” 

“I think you should call yourself The Arrow.” 

“The Arrow,” Oliver mused aloud, “I’ll think that about that one.” 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and allowed his eyes to close once again.


	3. Kickass Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets kidnapped, but shows that she doesn't exactly need the help from The Team to get her way out of a situation. (plus, some dirty olicity at the end)

Felicity should have known that not being kidnapped for seven months was going on an absurd amount of time, especially with her and Oliver back together. They were closer than ever, therefor making her work with the Arrow even more prominent, which basically meant she was in more danger than before. She wasn’t complaining about the closer to Oliver part, but it was quite annoying waking up in a dark room, not knowing where she was, and becoming more and more terrified as moments passed. She knew that the team would come and get her, but it’s what the kidnapper would do in the moments before they got there that scared her. 

Especially when she was tied up against an old metal chair, her hands and ankles tied, and a gag stuffed in her mouth. She was training a lot more than before, but she certainly wasn’t strong enough to get out of this situation. 

“Well, dear, it’s seemed you’ve finally woken up,” Her captor seemed to emerge from the shadows, and he spoke in a voice that was obviously being concealed a voice modulator.   
Felicity just stared at him, trying to keep her fear from showing. It never served her well in these situations when it was all too obvious that she was terrified. The more fear she showed, the more her captors got out of it, and the giddier they became. 

She really hated this whole kidnapping thing. 

“Ah, yes, you can’t speak,” He said, a grin appearing on his face, “I assume you know why you’re here, but just in case, let me explain,” He took three quick strides over to the chair she was tied to, and bent down so he was eye to eye with her. His hand grazed over her knee, and she flinched, “I know you work for the Arrow, so you must know how many people want him dead,”

Felicity did know that, and the thought of someone killing Oliver made her stomach churn, and she once again made a movement, which elicited a smirk from the man’s lips,   
“I thought so,” He said, “I’m one of them, because your precious Arrow made sure that I was in jail for a very long time, and I am not just going to let it go by!” He grabbed onto both of her legs, and stared into her eyes. His eyes were wild, and she had a feeling that sitting in that jail cell with nothing but time made him a little insane, “So I took you, and plan to make the Arrow watch you bleed out slowly while he can do nothing about it.” 

He sighed, “Unless when I take your gag out you tell me who he is?” There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, as if he wasn’t sure of what he was asking. 

Felicity would never do it, no matter what was at stake. Oliver’s identity was too important, and she didn’t care what she had to do to keep the secret. 

He didn’t have to know that, though. 

Felicity nodded her head, as if to say yes. She looked him in the eye, trying to convey that she would do it, that she would turn him in. 

He nodded, and ripped the gag out of her mouth. She swallowed a few times, and took a deep breath. It always felt weird after being ungagged, and kind of unnerving. 

“Who is the Arrow, dear?” He asked, inching closer to her face. 

She took a deep breath, trying to decide her next move. She knew a number of things she could do to at least hurt him for a moment, but she needed to do more than that. She needed him down, because she knew that if she failed, there was a pretty good chance that she would be killed. 

“His name is-,” Felicity fauxed a falter, acting as if the words slipped from her mouth, “Come closer, I just, I feel weird saying his name so out in the open.” 

It was a total lie, and a completely horrible one at that, but she was making up stuff on the spot, and she didn’t have a lot of time to come up with some elaborate lie. 

He scowled, but leaned in. His forehead was pressed against hers, and as totally disgusted, and terrified as she was, she knew she had to act now. 

“Try again,” She whispered, and threw her head back as far as she could, before slamming it against his. 

Her whole head felt as if it was spinning, but he was on the ground with his hand pressed against his head, and it looked like he was down. 

Her head was throbbing, and looking back on it, that was probably not her smartest choice. It was the only choice, though, because she wasn’t dying, and compromising Oliver’s secret just wasn’t an option. 

“Oh, I am going to-“ 

His voice was cut off, and replaced by a loud scream. He was screaming, Felicity realized, and he had an arrow throw his one hand. 

Oliver, Felicity though brightly, He’s here. 

She looked up, and watched him jump off the ledge of the building she was being held in. He grabbed another arrow, and pulled back. She watched the arrow land in her captors other hand, and she would usually scold Oliver for the deliberate violence, but she didn’t care. This jackass deserved it. 

“Never,” Oliver shouted, “Even try to come near her again!” 

He went for another arrow, but Felicity called out, “Hey! It’s okay, I’m okay.” 

He looked at her for a moment, and sighed, lowering the arrow. He bent down and picked the man up, though, and Felicity watched as his fist collided with the captor’s face. She had to admit that it was nice seeing him passed out on the ground. 

“Was he almost passed out before I got here?” Oliver asked as he bent down to untie her bounds. 

Felicity grinned, “Yeah, I head-butted him,” She said, noticing the proud tone in her own voice. 

Oliver smirked up at her, and stood up as he untied the last rope. He lowered his hand, and Felicity gladly took it, finally standing up. 

She knew she did well, and she wasn’t even as terrified as she has bene in the past, but still, she was kidnapped; that alone is just freaking scary. So, so practically fell into Oliver, and his arm went around her body as she just stayed there for a moment.   
“Are you okay?” He asked, looking down at her. 

“Yeah,” She said, nodding her head, “Just a little shaken up.” 

He nodded, and she couldn’t think of why, but she could tell that there was a small smirk tugging on his lips, “You almost knocked out that man, and stopped him without me,” He said.

“What about it?” Felicity asked, confused as to where this was going. 

“That’s…extremely hot,” He deadpanned, the small smirk once toying on his face, now full blown. 

She couldn’t help the blush that rose to her cheeks, but she grinned, “Oh, yeah?” She asked. 

He chuckled, “Oh yeah.” 

He leaned down to kiss her, and she happily obliged. Her lips against him washed away her captor’s touch, and she sighed happily into the kiss. 

“Come on,” He said, “I have to get him to the jail, and you,” He looked at her like he was about to say something dirty, “You have to rest for a little at home so when I get there you’re ready for all the things I’m going to do to you.” 

Felicity grinned, and thought, Yep, defiantly dirty. 

“Have I told you I love you?” Felicity asked, her own devious grin gracing her face. 

Oliver shrugged, “I’m sure I’ll hear it tonight.” 

Felicity laughed, and knew that all the bad things that happened today were over. She didn’t have to think about them anymore, and she wouldn’t. 

Tonight, she would be a little too occupied with some other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys liked that one. It was kind of short, but I'm working on a longer story to post next. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you have any prompts just comment them, thanks for reading!


End file.
